1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices such as hand dusters and dust mops. More particularly, it relates to devices of this type having a replaceable cleaning implement, preferably a telescoping handle, and an adjustable support head having multiple heads for mounting cleaning implements relative to the handle at various angles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is well known to clean dust and dirt from floors, furniture, or other room surfaces by rubbing a dust rag against the surface, such that the dust and dirt adhere to the cloth. Sometimes, this cleaning is facilitated by wetting the rag with water, a polish, or other liquid. Such cloths or strips thereof have on occasion also been mounted on a head of a cleaning implement, which in turn is affixed to an elongated handle, to thereby create a floor dust mop. Alternatively, the handle has been formed somewhat shorter so that the resulting structure functions as a hand duster (e.g. one used to clean dust from Venetian blinds and other structures that are closer to the person cleaning them).
There have also been efforts to make dusting heads that are used with such handles of a material that retains dust even without being wetted with a polish or other liquid, where the head is nevertheless still so inexpensive that it can be used for a short period of time until soiled and then disposed of. This is in some applications an improvement over having materials having such great structural integrity (and therefore often cost) that they are used for prolonged purposes or washed between uses.
In other developments, to render a single dusting device more suitable for both floor/ceiling dusting and close-in furniture dusting, some such dusting devices have been designed with a telescoping handle which can be shortened when furniture dusting is desired, and can be elongated when floor or ceiling dusting is desired.
Recently, there has also been an attempt to provide adjustability between the angle of the duster head relative to the angle of the handle axis. However, this prior design used a strong locking device as part of the angle adjuster, such that adjustment of the handle angle typically required two hands to achieve, with the consumer's hand needing to come near to the portion of the device where the soiled dusting heads were positioned when an adjustment was to be made.
A need still exists for improved adjustable holder for cleaning implements. There is a particular need for an easy to use all-in-one duster with a telescoping handle that can be extended to clean floors and collapsed to clean furniture and appliances. While improvements have been made in the adjustability of the angle of the duster head relative to the handle, these improvements have been directed to a cleaning device with a single dusting head. There remains a need for a cleaning system that includes dual dusting heads that can be operated independent of one another to accommodate alternative dusting or cleaning tasks.